1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a system for ripening fruit with ethylene gas. In particular, this invention directs itself to a modular preset ethylene gas dispensing system and container therefor. Still further, this invention directs itself to a container housing an ethylene storage cylinder and flow control assembly adapted to resiliently support the ethylene dispensing assembly, both while in use and during shipment. More in particular, this invention pertains to an ethylene storage and dispensing assembly supported within a container having a resilient support structure adapted to interlock with the ethylene storage and dispensing assembly. Further, this invention directs itself to a resilient support structure for absorbing externally generated vibration, immobilizing the ethylene storage and dispensing assembly, and sealingly interfacing an outlet orifice of the container with the ethylene outlet nozzle of the ethylene storage and dispensing assembly.
2. Prior Art
Containers for compressed gas cylinders are well known in the art, as are fruit ripening systems utilizing ethylene gas. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,765; 4,764,389; 4,967,923; 4,779,524; 4,094,119; 3,951,610; 4,400,291; 4,905,855; 4,824,685; 5,041,298; 4,411,918; 4,748,904; 5,007,548; and, 4,964,529.
Some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,298; 4,824,685; 4,779,524; 4,764,389; and, 3,621,765 are directed to systems for ripening fruit with ethylene gas. In each system the containers of fruit are disposed within a specially designed storage room or pallet arrangement for exposing the fruit to the ethylene gas. Such systems do not provide for ethylene gas packaging containers adapted for releasable coupling within a transport vehicle, the container further serving as a means for transporting the ripening system to the end user and back therefrom for recycling, as provided in the instant invention.
In other prior art systems such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,923; 4,964,529; and, 4,905,885, there is disclosed safety containers for compressed gas cylinders. Such systems may include resilient packing inserts for absorbing vibration, but are not designed to be utilized for both shipping and dispensing of the gas contained within the storage cylinder. Whereas in the instant invention the resilient supporting members serve multiple functions and provide for interlocking engagement with the gas storage cylinder and flow control assembly.